


Pleasant Sweetness

by CatherineParker



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParker/pseuds/CatherineParker
Summary: Written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme.The prompt was 'Cara/Dahlia are getting caught'





	Pleasant Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in 2011, added to AO3 in 01/2019

 

 

The faint ring of metal chains was barely audible in the large dungeon room, like the soft, musical sound of wind chimes one can hear from far away. The clicking noise of heels on the stone floor set a rhythm to the gentle sounds coming from the chains, being completed by the whispering of a thousand voices from an Agiel.

  
  
Cara encircled the object of attentions languidly; even when she might have looked bored and rather disinterested to observers, her senses were heightened and concentrated exclusively on the task at hand. The dark-haired Mord'Sith hanging from the ceiling and over the blood-pit before her was breathing heavily, tears streaked down her cheeks, but to her credit made no sound. Two stripes of dark-red leather, one slung over the swell of her breasts, the other draped over the hip covered enough to protect her modesty.

  
  
Purple bruises of varying shades covered her body in several places, where her skin had lost the unfair battle against the Agiel's dark magic. Blood trickled from smaller open wounds down her legs, leaving trails of crimson on fair skin. 

  
  
"You understand why I have to do this, right?" Cara asked without a hint of regret in her voice.

  
  
"Yes," the brunette whispered back without hesitation. The screaming leather rod pressed against the woman's lower back, rewarding her wrong answer with the brutal kiss of the Agiel. Dahlia swayed forward in the chains as her muscles spasmed, arching her back, as if she could avoid its painful touch. She sucked in a harsh breath through clenched teeth, but couldn't quite manage to suppress the outcry escaping her throat, as the Agiel crept closer to her spine.

  
  
"Yes, what?" the blonde Mord'Sith growled, dropping her crying Agiel from her sister's body as she walked back around to face, coming to a halt. Blazing green eyes fixed on moist pools of gray.

  
  
"Yes, _Mistress_ ". Dahlia bowed her head submissively until her chin rested against her sternum, swinging slightly back and forth with the motion. "I behaved unacceptable, I am sorry! I won't disappoint you again!"

  
  
"You will be very sorry, if you do." Cara eyed her a moment longer, and then inclinded her head, giving the other Mord'Sith in the room the silent command to let Dahlia down.

  
  
As Dahlia's feet made contact with the grate over the bottomless dark pit, her legs buckled and threatened to give out. Cara could see as she struggled and succeeded to hold her balance and keep her pride intact. The dark-haired Mord'Sith rubbed her bloody wrists carefully, trying to kick-start the blood circulation in her strangulated arms. Her gaze met Cara's, who was still watching her closely.

  
  
"You have done well today." Cara said softly as her eyes traveled over the length of Dahlia's abused body. Despite it being adorned with bruises all over, Dahlia was a sill vision. Her perfectly trained, feminine body with never ending slim legs, the flat tight stomach, the long silky dark-hair, well-shaped breasts, and full lips attracted Cara more than ever. She wanted Dahlia close, to ravish these lips, to make this body her own, but she knew it was not yet the time for it.

  
  
"Sisters," she addressed the other Mord'Sith standing a few paces away. "Help her get cleaned up." She looked back at Dahlia. "You may find your way to my chambers afterwards. Be quick about it."

 

With that Cara turned and exited the dungeons.

 

* * *

  
  
As Dahlia arrived in front of Cara’s chambers, she was a perfect Mord'Sith again, her whole body clad in red polished leather, her braid strictly tied, with no hair out of place. Only a dark bruise on her cheek betrayed her recent, rather involuntary visit to the dungeons. She shivered as she knocked on the wooden door. A rush of excitement went through her body making her skin tingle all over; her thoughts and anticipation were directed completely to the things surely to come.

  
  
"Step in." She heard from inside and entered quickly. She closed the door carefully and moved further in the spacious room. A four-poster bed on a dais, a wooden desk, and a dark leather chaise where the only items that adorned the otherwise sparsely furnished room. Cara was standing with her back to her, hands clasped behind her back. When Dahlia didn't move any further, Cara slowly turned around, a small smile tugging at her lips. "That was really quick."

  
  
Dahlia only smiled shyly back at her, then cast her gaze downwards. "I didn't want you to regret that you've summoned me here." She said, still studying the floor with sudden interest.

  
  
Gloved fingers brought up her chin to look directly at Cara, "you have pleased me." The blonde Mord'Sith stated in a sincere tone, while her fingers entagled in the buckles of Dahlia's leathers and pulled her close. She lent in and placed open mouth kisses to Dahlia's neck, her voice not much above a whisper as she murmured between kisses. "But you could do so much more to please me right now", and dragged her along to the huge bed.

 

* * *

  
  
With a loud thud the door to Cara's chambers crashed open and crashed into the wall behind it. A second or two later Mistress Denna marched in with sure, steady strides not bothering to knock. Even if Mord'Sith had a sense for privacy, a Mord'Sith of her status would not need to announce herself. Denna stopped midway as she took in the scene before her. Cara was lying in all her naked glory in the middle of the bed, being straddled by an equally naked Dahlia sitting upright atop her lap.

  
  
"Cara, my dear" the platinum-blonde Mord'Sith chided, "I thought you wanted to train your pet - _not bed her._ " The platinum blonde inquired as she resumed her path and trailed slowly closer towards the bed.

  
  
"I did." Cara's lips quirked up, her eyes meeting Dahlia's for a moment, then Denna's again, "she has proven herself worthy in training and earned a reward."

  
  
"Is that so?" Denna inquired, obviously not convinced. She shot a piercing glance at the blonde Mord'Sith who remained lying with her arm casually draped over her head. Dahlia tensed and straitened her back unconsciously at Denna presence.

  
  
When Denna finally reached the edge of the bed, hands resting on her hips, she raised her knee to rest on the mattress, her leathers creaking in protest with the motion.

  
  
Dahlia didn't dare to utter a word since Denna had entered, she would never admit it openly, but she - as many others - was afraid of Denna, who was notorious for being cruel and merciless. More of her sisters had died by Denna's hand than by any other - and quite a few had stayed that way. She regarded Denna timidly over her shoulder from beneath her eyelashes. She was so close and Dahlia could see her startling, bright blue eyes and full sensual lips.

  
  
Denna was by all means a gorgeous woman, that had never been in question, but also one disturbingly dangerous to be around.

  
  
Denna did not bother to look at Dahlia as she shoved the dark-haired Mord'Sith in a sudden movement roughly off Cara's lap, sending her flying out of the bed. Dahlia escaped a yelp as she made hard contact with the stone-floor.

  
  
In the blink of an eye, Cara rose to her knees, hovering in front of Denna as if to strike her, but she didn't. As Denna's flat hand shot out, Cara gripped her tightly by the wrist before it could make contact with her core, which Denna clearly had been aiming at.

  
  
Denna looked up, her gaze meeting Cara's - her eyes dancing in mad amusement. She extended her forefinger and let it trail up Cara's glistening folds, all the way up to her clit. Cara shivered and sighed quietly at the contact, tightening her grasp on Denna's wrist. The platinum blonde raised her captured hand, even though Cara tried to hold it down, and brought her gloved, not slightly wet, finger to her lips. Her tongue darted out and licked the wetness from it.

  
  
Her gaze never strayed from Cara's green eyes and Denna could see that with each lick of her tongue, the naked Mord'Sith before her was about to lose her restraint. Denna's tongue darted out once more, tasting the last of her arousal when Cara suddenly surged forward, grabbing Denna hard by her braid, and pulled her in a feverish kiss. Tongues invaded each other’s mouths and meet in a passionate dance. Cara could taste herself on Denna's tongue and it settled as a painful throb between her thighs. The kiss was hard and bruising and as they parted for the need of air; both were panting heavily, their lips swollen. Denna stepped back from the bed, licking her lips to savor the last delicious taste of Cara lingering there.

  
  
"Dahlia." Cara addressed the brunette without looking, her eyes still fixed on Denna's mouth. "Mistress Denna is going to join us. Assist her to remove her leathers."

  
  
Denna's brow arched up inquiringly, but remained silent.

  
  
Dahlia rose obediently from her undignified position on the floor, moved around the bed until she came to a halt in front of Denna. She didn't allow her gaze to wander and watched Denna cautiously out of the corner of her eyes as she began to loosen the laces on her neckguard. The platinum blonde Mord'Sith kept her eyes steadily on Cara, watching her as she was being watched herself. Her impassive impression transformed into a smug grin, as her neckguard came off due to Dahlia's incessant efforts to peel her out of her stiff armor.

  
  
"What do you want me to do, Cara?" She titled her head to the side and played absentmindedly with her now untied, blonde tresses as she cast a glace over Dahlia's naked form before her, then met eyes with Cara once again. Her upper front was untied by now and offered a delicate view to her porcelain skin peeking out beneath the opening of her armor. As Denna let a hand slide to the back of Dahlia's head and drew her closer, the brunette fought the urge to pull away. Denna's face was unbelievable close but did not make contact to her skin, long gloved fingers gently massaged the nape of her neck.

  
  
"Do you want me to worship her?" She inquired, but got only an approving growl from Cara in response.

  
  
Dahlia proved to be more vocal as she rewarded the First Mistress with a little whimper, as the tip of Denna's tongue trailed over the her lips. Her mouth opened instinctively and Denna accepted the invitation gladly and licked into Dahlia's mouth, her tongue brushing softly against Dahlia's. Her hands set out to explore the beautiful body before her, fingertips skimming over well-shaped breasts, teasing the sensitive pebbled flesh until it stood rock hard. Dahlia moaned into Denna's mouth under her pleasant assaults, lighting each of her nerve-endings on fire. By the time Denna broke the kiss Dahlia was nothing but a shivering mess. The First Mistress pressed herself firmly against her naked form while walking Dahlia backwards until the back of her knees touched to the mattress. The dark-haired Mord'Sith ended up in a half sitting, half lying position on the edge of the bed, tilting her head towards Cara who was still kneeling on the sheets behind her.

  
  
"Is it that what you want Cara?" Denna's voice dropped a few shades to a husky purr. "Me showing off my gentle side for your favorite pet?“

  
  
Cara did not answer, but by the smile playing on her lips, Denna could tell it was exactly what Cara had in mind.

  
  
Denna played along, wanting to know where Cara headed with this - what pleasures could be gained by indulging. She shifted her attention back to the naked, trembling Mord'Sith beneath her and pressed Dahlia more firmly against the dark sheets. By now, she was almost already on top of her. After all Dahlia was pleasant enough to look at.

  
  
As her thigh pressed between Dahlia's legs and made contact with her center, Dahlia threw her head back and sighed loudly, shifting under the delicious contact. Denna smirked at the vocal response and lifted her fully onto the bed, spreading Dahlia's legs further to intensify the contact. Her leather-clad thigh trusted in a slow steady rhythm against the gathering wetness there, the smacking noise was accompanied by increasing sounds of pleasure from Dahlia, Denna pinched her nipple, only to lean down and suck into her mouth, soothing the sensitive skin with languid strokes of her tongue. Cara observed them with growing interest, smirking at how fast Denna had Dahlia keening for her. Not that she minded. _Not at all._

  
  
Denna let her hand trail down between their bodies, circling firmly her bundle of nerves with gloved fingers, Dahlia's breath hitched, she strained her back and pressed herself more firmly into Denna's hand. The platinum Mord'Sith looked up and locked eyes with Cara, then leaned away from Dahlia only to thrust three of her fingers fast and knuckle-deep inside her. Dahlia gasped at the sudden intrusion, lifting her back from the sheets. Denna didn't let catch another breath and set a punishing pace, Cara watched on as her fingers sank and reappeared, Dahlia moaned at a particular hard thrust of Denna hand. Soon Dahlia fisted the sheets, bucking her hips to meet Denna's demanding pace. With her eyes rolling into the back of her head – time stopped for her as bursts of white pleasure spread suddenly through her, trembling violently as the orgasm finally hit.

  
  
When Denna withdrew her hand, she couldn't resist the urge to taste the wetness lingering on her once more glistening fingers, her eyes closing involuntary at the delicious flavor. As she opened them again, Cara stared at her, eyes dark and breathing just as hard as Dahlia who was still coming down from her pleasure filled high.

  
  
Lifting her hand to Cara's lips, Denna pushed her fingers deep inside her mouth and Cara sucked on them gladly.

  
  
The whole action, the sucking noise and Cara's heated look made her feel way to warm in her remaining leathers.

  
  
"Sweet, hm?“ Denna purred. _"Isn’t she, Cara?"_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Any feedback is still - as always - very much appreciated!)


End file.
